


Haunting Trail

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Goku and ChiChi reminisce their first Halloween together while celebrating their first Halloween since Goku's return from his second death.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Haunting Trail

**Author's Note:**

> This is belated birthday gift story for my friend Garu0212. I hope you like it.

Tonight was Halloween. Living in the mountains, left ChiChi with no close neighbors. For Halloween, ChiChi always brought her sons to her father’s village to celebrate. Homes were opened to trick or treaters but the biggest party occurred at Gyu-Mao’s castle. The vast land around his castle had opportunities for everyone. Scary Land was a small part of the land closest to the castle designated for young trick or treaters to engage in games and more treats with décor of cartoonish ghost and monsters. The elders in the village supervised the young children since the teens and adults were on the Haunting Trail or inside the castle. Haunting Trail was land further from the castle designated for the teenagers and young adults. Spooky sounds, mist, fog, lifelike monsters, mystical creatures and décor were brought to life in this area. Even up close it was hard to tell if the monsters were real or fake.

Two of the last seven years ChiChi didn’t go to her father’s village but the last five ChiChi spent it with Goten in Scary Land with the young trick or treaters while Gohan spent his time exploring Haunting Trail with other teens and adults. For the first time in over eight years, ChiChi will spend her time inside the castle where the adults partied. She will do so with her husband at her side.

The announcement of her husband’s revival was met with shock and joy among the people in Gyu-Mao’s village. Unlike the rest of the world, they knew the sacrifice Goku made. At his death, there were some who had ill feelings towards Goku. His death left them feeling horrible guilt for their behavior. His revival left them wanting to make amends for their past actions.

Since ChiChi was so busy helping her father with this year’s Halloween festivities, she didn’t have time to make costumes. ChiChi ordered them and sent Gohan to pick them up. It was a decision she later regretted.

_“I’m home and I have the costumes!”_

_“Oh, good!” ChiChi wiped her hands dry on her apron as she approached the kitchen table. Goku and Goten were in the room, too, as Gohan placed the costume boxes on the table. “Thank you, Gohan. I’ve been so busy helping Dad with the Halloween set up at his castle, I haven’t the time to get them.”_

_“It was on my way home from school.” Gohan handed Goten his box. “It was really packed at the store, too. Videl had her costume delivered to her home. Everything came as ordered.” _

_“That’s good,” ChiChi opened her box. “It’s the night before Halloween. It may be impossible to fix any errors.” She pulled out her costume and screamed. “What is this?!”_

_Gohan turned to see his mother upset holding a white flowing dress. A pair of wings and halo were in the box. “An angel costume?” Gohan guessed. “Wait,” Gohan frowned. “I don’t think that was your costume.”_

_“It wasn’t! I ordered the Red Riding Hood costume. Your father--” ChiChi noticed Goku opening his box. “Is your order right?”_

_Goku pulled out a black furred suit with a tail, black boots and with a large wolf mask. He grinned. “Yep. Got my wolf costume.”_

_“Ugh!” ChiChi groaned. “Angel and Wolfman. What kind of couples costume is that?”_

_Gohan scratched the back of his neck, puzzled. “It was crowded. Maybe they confuse…..” Gohan saw his mother going to the phone. He knew his mother was going to give the costume place an earful for the mix up. Gohan opened his box. His kimono and sword were inside. “Mine is fine.” Gohan looked at his younger brother. “What about yours, Goten?”_

_Goten opened his box. His pulled out his dragon costume. “I have mine.” _

_The costume store apologize for the mix up but with Halloween being the next day and ChiChi’s costume out of stock, there wasn’t time to fix the correction. _

“This is so embarrassing,” ChiChi thought as she looked herself over in her costume. The wings and halo were cute. The angel dress fell to ChiChi’s knees but the top left her a bit expose. The cleavage was too low for ChiChi’s liking. Her breasts looked great but she was a mother and felt she had to dress a certain way. Overall, ChiChi hated it because it wasn’t the Red Riding Hood outfit. It was the first time she and Goku will dress in a couple’s costume in years. She wanted to recreate the first time they dressed as a couple for Halloween but it wasn’t turning out that way.

_“I love this costume,” ChiChi approved of herself in the mirror. Her Red Riding Hood dress fitted perfectly. The dress had the right amount of cleavage that was modest but seductive. ChiChi pulled the dress a little further revealing a little more cleavage. A little more skin didn’t hurt ChiChi thought. After all, she was a young married woman to a handsome and very strong man._

_ChiChi opened the bathroom door and screamed at the growling wolf face waiting on the other side. ChiChi jumped back and collected herself before slapping Goku’s chest. “That was not funny, Goku!”_

_Goku removed his mask laughing. “Your scream was.”_

_ChiChi glared at him for a moment before turning away. She felt foolish falling for that. “You’re definitely getting into the ‘trick’ part of trick or treating.” Her anger quickly melted as it was pleasing to see Goku enjoying Halloween. This was the first time he celebrated the holiday. He didn’t know anything about it when ChiChi mentioned it._

_“It’s fun.” Goku removed his mask. “I never did this before. I don’t care about eating a lot of candy but I like wearing costumes and playing tricks.”_

_ChiChi linked her hand in Goku’s wolf covered hand. “You missed a lot as a kid but we can make up for some of it. The Haunting Trail on my father’s land is scary and a lot of fun.”_

_“Scary?” Goku didn’t believe that. “But the monsters ain’t real. I saw people putting up decorations.”_

_“I know but at night with the fog and spooky sounds it can be kind of scary and it’s best to be with someone you like and will protect you.” ChiChi laughed recalling a past Halloween. “Two years ago my Dad wouldn’t let me go on the Haunting Trail alone. He thought it was too scary for me. Kaifun volunteered to take me but Aki and his girlfriend at the time tagged along.”_

_Goku noticed the smile on ChiChi’s face. He suddenly didn’t like it. “And?”_

_“Aki’s girlfriend was all over him, wanting to be held and screamed at everything. Kaifun kept trying to put his hands on me. ‘Don’t be afraid to hold my hand, ChiChi. I’ll protect you,’” ChiChi laughed but Goku’s frown deepened. “I kept my distance from Kaifun but the trail was a little scary. I know the monsters and spooky sounds weren’t real but I remembered thinking about you and wanting you to protect me.” ChiChi wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck. “Now I have you, you can go on the trail with me.”_

_Goku raised an eyebrow at ChiChi, lost. “You want me to protect you from fake monsters? Why?”_

_“Because it’s fun. Strange and scary things can happen on Halloween.” ChiChi giggled as she thought of the plans she had for her and Goku. “Especially on Halloween when there’s a full moon. There are stories of werewolves, mummies, ghost and goblins coming out. After everyone leaves my Dad’s castle, we’ll go on the Haunting Trail alone. It’ll be fun.”_

_Goku shrugged. He didn’t understand but ChiChi really wanted to do this. “I don’t get it but if you think it’s fun, we’ll go on Haunting Trail later.”_

Goku smiled with pride watching Goten happily walk ahead of his parents, swinging his pumpkin bucket of candy. His dragon’s tail even wiggled as he walked. Occasionally, Goten had to stop walking and adjust his mask since it was too big for his head. Goku was surprised ChiChi allowed Goten to pick out his costume and even more amazed she approved of it. With Gohan, ChiChi picked out Gohan’s costumes which were always a doctor, scientist or graduate.

When they came to a house, Goten eagerly ran to it alone and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Goten cheerfully announced, “Trick or Treat!” and held out his bucket. Gohan was always nervous when knocking on doors. Gohan never went to the door alone. Either Goku or ChiChi accompanied him. After everything with Raditz and Freeza, Gohan wasn’t so shy but Goku wondered if Goten was always this straightforward.

“Goten’s not shy like Gohan,” Goku observed.

“No. He never was. He was always like you. Full energy and curiosity. He knew what he wanted.” She leaned on Goku. “When he was five, he picked out his costume.”

“Thank you!” Goten chirped. He jumped off the steps and ran back to his parents. “Momma! Daddy! Look at my bucket. It’s almost full.”

ChiChi looked at the basket filled with all sorts of candy. “It has just enough space to be filled with all the candy at Grandpa’s castle.”

Goten’s eyes grew wide. “Oooo, are we going back to Grandpa’s castle now?”

“We can if you want,” ChiChi told him as they walked along the lit streets with other families around them. Trick or tricking will end for everyone in half an hour. Most will go to Gyu-Mao’s castle for the Halloween festivities for the kids, teens, young adults and adults. “Daddy and I can drop you off at Scary Land where you can play with the other kids while Daddy and I will have fun in the castle. We’ll pick you up in two hours.”

Scary Land was fun. He’s gone every year for as long as he could remember but this time the youngest Son wanted something different. “Can I go on the Haunting Trail like Gohan and Videl?”

“Gohan and Videl are sixteen. You’re too young for Haunting Trail. It’ll be too scary for you.”

“I’m braver now because I fought Majin Boo.” Goten noticed his parents looking at each other. His Daddy smiled which made him think his Daddy will agree with him but Mommy shook her head which made him think he wouldn’t be allowed to go.

“Sorry, Goten,” ChiChi told her son. “You’re too young. Even after Majin Boo, you had nightmares. Haunting Trail is too scary. You’ll have those nightmares again. In a few years, you can go.”

Gohan and Videl joined Goku, ChiChi and Goten at the entrance of Scary Land. Gohan looked handsome in his red kimono and sword but ChiChi could tell Gohan found the long, white wig annoying.

“How was Haunting Trail?” Goku asked.

“Amazing!” Videl gushed. “I think I screamed five times. The Akaname and Rokurokubi monsters were so scary and lifelike. My Dad would’ve wet his pants if he saw them. If Gohan and I didn’t have to go to Dad’s Halloween party, I would go on the Haunting Trail again. We’re gonna be stuck inside all night.”

“It was great, Mom,” Gohan agreed. “I didn’t expect the Majin Boo monsters to appear at the end of the trail. That made _me_ jump a bit.”

“That made me scream.” Videl shuddered then laughed. “Some poor kid ran half a mile when they saw it. Gohan had to calm him down. Gohan told me you were part of the creative committee. You did an amazing job.”  


“Well, Videl, it’s thanks to your father for the funds he provided to our family, Haunting Trail is the best it’s been in years.”

Videl blushed at the compliment but she knew Gohan’s mother didn’t have to thank her for anything. “After what Gohan and his father did seven years ago, Dad only gave you what’s rightfully yours. He complained.” Videl raised a fist. “But he knew he was doing the right thing in the end.”

“Gohan,” Goten tugged Gohan’s kimono. “Can you help me convince Momma I’m ready for Haunting Trail? I know it’s scary but I can handle it.”

Gohan patted Goten’s dragon head. “Sorry, Goten. It’s too scary you. It’s best you stay in Scary Land. You don’t want nightmares.” Goten pouted. Shut down again. “We gotta go, Mom, but Haunting Trail was the best. Are you and Dad going?”

ChiChi smiled slyly at Goku. “Maybe. If there’s time.”

“Goku!”

Goku turned to see Aki’s family approaching. Before Goku died, Aki had two children, both girls; Kala, now eleven and Airi, now eight. Goku remembered holding her as a baby days before the Cell Games. Now the child was a head taller than Goten. Since his return, Goku learned Aki’s family grew two more times in the seven years of his death with another girl aged five and a two year old boy. Since his return months ago, Goku caught up with Aki and his growing family. His youngest children who initially looked at Goku with curiosity and fear since he was dead for seven years, now greeted him openly like a fun uncle.

While the adults talked, Airi stepped to Goten. She wanted to compare their candy collections when she noticed him frowning. “What’s wrong, Goten?”

ChiChi turned back to Goten. “Oh, Goten is upset he can’t go on Haunting Trail.”

Airi frowned in sympathy with Goten. “Mom said I can’t either.”

“I’m not going,” Kala, Aki’s eldest said unbothered. “But I don’t like scary stuff. After seeing that scary Majin Boo and Babidi on TV, I don’t want to see any scary monsters for a long time.”

“Don’t worry, Honey. In a month you won’t remember anything about Majin Boo.” Aki was one of the few who knew about the upcoming wish for them to forget about Majin Boo.

“Anyway,” Kala continued, “I rather stay in Scary Land. They have video games there.”

Airi whispered to Goten. “That’s what boring people say.”  


“I’m not boring!” Kala yelled.

“Okay!” Aki intervened between his daughters. He loved his girls but when they started fighting they drove him crazy. “No fighting today. Reia, we better get these four settled in Scary Land before we can party in the king’s castle.”

“You, too, Goten,” ChiChi encouraged her son to follow Aki’s children.

“Bye, Mom,” Gohan waved at his mother as he and Videl made their exit.

Goku stepped closer to ChiChi as they waved goodbye to Gohan and Videl. “We _are_ going on Haunting Trail later right?” Goku asked hopeful.

“Maybe…..” ChiChi playfully tapped his nose, “It won’t be as fun since there isn’t a full moon tonight but we might go…. if you behave.”

“I always behave. I behave the first time.”

“Goku, there are many words to describe that night. Behave isn’t one of them.”

* * *

_Mr. Sands understood but was still reluctant to grant ChiChi her request. “I understand but it’s so late and everyone has left. I know it’s your father’s land but it’s so large and it can be spooky. Wild animals can roam the land at night and there’s a full moon. Very rare we get two full moons twice a month. You never know what comes out during full moons, especially on Halloween.”_

_“Oh, I know all about that,” Goku jumped in the conversation. “Monsters come out on full moons. My Grandpa told me.”_

_Goku mentioned a monster coming out during a full moon but ChiChi always assumed this was a legend Goku’s grandfather told him. Besides, if it were true, ChiChi knew Goku will protect her. “Mr. Sands, Goku is the strongest man in the world. There’s nothing he can’t defeat. If something appears, I know Goku can protect me.”_

_Mr. Sands looked over at Goku. He was crowned strongest in the world. He should be able to handle anything. “All right. I’ll go home. Be careful you two.”_

_ChiChi was relieved Mr. Sands was finally convinced to leave. It meant she and Goku were finally alone. Wrapping an arm around him, ChiChi led Goku to the Haunting Trail. _

_The start of the trail was simple with cobwebs, bats, light fog and creepy sounds. _ _“We’re finally alone. Oh, Goku, this is so romantic.”_

_“Romantic?” Goku didn’t understand. “I thought we were gonna be scared.”_

_“We are but walking alone at night under a full moon is romantic to do this with someone you love. Look up,” ChiChi told him. Goku’s eyes caught sight of the full moon. “Look at that beautiful glow in the night sky. How can you look at it and not think it’s beautiful?”_

_Goku stared at the full moon. It wasn’t beautiful to him. It was just a bright round thing in the sky that Grandpa told him to not look at. He turned away remembering his Grandpa’s warning. “I don’t think I should be looking at the full moon. You shouldn’t either.”_

_“If there’s a monster, I’m confident you can defeat it. I’m not scared as long as I have you with me. Oh!” ChiChi jumped slightly as a Gagoze dropped in front of them. It was a demon ghost monster with bug eyes and creepy mouth on its scary face. ChiChi laughed but she noticed Goku looking unimpressed. “That wasn’t scary?”_

_Goku touched the plastic monster face. “No. It looks ugly. What’s so scary about that?” _

_She should’ve known that wouldn’t be enough to scare Goku. “I didn’t expect that to drop in front of us. Last time I was here, that came a little later on the trail. I remember Kaifun screaming louder than Aki’s girlfriend. It was so funny because he was to be ‘my protector.’”_

_The fog became denser the deeper they traveled on the trail. From the corner of their eyes, zombies on rotation rose and sank in the thick fog. The young couple spotted an animatronic mummy making ghoulish sounds coming towards them on its preplanned path. Thinking it will be fun to see Goku scared, ChiChi pulled Goku with her to the bushes. While Goku stared at the lifelike mummy walking past them without attacking, arms of animatronic zombies grabbed ChiChi and Goku. _

_ChiChi feigned screams pretending to be scared. ChiChi expected Goku to be scared but instead he rips the arms grabbing him from the bushes like paper. He looked at the arms and then at ChiChi. “They’re fake, ChiChi. Stop screaming.”_

_ChiChi stopped screaming and released an aggravated groan. “Ugh! You’re no fun, Goku. You’re supposed to be scared. Scream. It’s fun.”_

_“Why?” Goku tossed the arms aside. “It’s just arms. What’s scary about that?”_

_“Forget it.” Perhaps Goku wouldn’t find this fun after all. “Let’s keep walking.”_

_More fog pumped onto the trail making visibility difficult but ChiChi wasn’t scared as she been through this before. “This scared me so much the first time. I almost went into Kaifun’s arms when the zombies grabbed me.”_

_As they travelled deeper on the trail, looking at the spooky, mythic monsters and creatures popping up and around the trail and hanging from the trees and ghoulish sounds ChiChi noticed Goku hadn’t said anything for a while. ChiChi gave up thinking Goku would be scared or find this fun at all. “Goku, even if you think this is boring, you can at least say something.” With the thick fog, ChiChi couldn’t see Goku. “I can’t see you, Goku. Where did you go?” The only sounds ChiChi heard were howling and ghoulish sounds from the trail. _

_ChiChi scowled angrily as she stomped through the trail. Her patience with Goku wore out. “Goku, if you left me and gone back to Dad’s castle, I will be so mad!!!”_

_ChiChi heard crunching sounds on crackling leaves. Someone was walking nearby. She looked around but couldn’t see Goku. “Goku?” What was her husband thinking? “I know you’re hiding in the fog. You can’t scare me.”_

_A growl suddenly echoed in the thick fog. “Goku? This isn’t funny!!”_

_The growl came again louder and closer this time. “Goku, that is you, isn’t it?” ChiChi picked up her pace, eyes darting around as she looked for Goku. ChiChi thought the noise had to be Goku. It wasn’t part of the prerecorded sounds for this area but the growl sounded like it came from an animal. Goku was not an animal!_

_ChiChi screamed as an Oni popped from a tree trunk. With the sudden absence of Goku, the fog and growls of something creeping closer to her, the red demon face with horns and sharp teeth heightened her fears. ChiChi ripped the Oni from the tree trunk and tossed it on the ground. _

_“Stupid thing,” she cursed. _

_“RRRAGH!!! _

* * *

The party in Gyu-Mao’s castle was lively. Music boomed as couples danced under the live beats of the occasional fast and slow songs. Drinks flowed and food were eaten in abundance. ChiChi noticed some indulged too much. A few times she stifled a laugh at seeing some of the villagers make fools of themselves with too much liquor. ChiChi knew all too well the effects of alcohol but ChiChi indulged only in the company of her husband.

Speaking of him, ChiChi looked over at her husband being the life of the party as groups of villagers wanted to talk to him. So much had changed over the years. Days before his death, opinions of Goku were mixed. Some were supportive of Goku but others criticized him with his absences over the years. Even her father was critical of Goku. Those three years before Goku’s death were the most her father had a strained relationship with Goku. When news of his death reached the village, many had a change of heart and her father expressed heavy remorse for his behavior. Now Gyu-Mao stood joyous and proud of Goku as he parade him around the room bragging of Goku’s accomplishments. It reminded ChiChi of the days before the ordeal with the Saiyans turned her life upside down.

ChiChi sipped her wine preferring to not think of the grim past. She had a bright future now with Goku back to life. She grinned to herself thinking of the fun night she and Goku had during their first Halloween together. If all goes well, they can repeat it tonight. Hopefully, ChiChi rose from her seat and walked away from the crowded party room.

The party was fun but ChiChi needed a moment alone. ChiChi found an empty balcony of her father’s castle where she removed the wings of her costume, finished her glass of wine in peace and looked over her father’s kingdom. Months ago, the kingdom was on the verge of going broke. Her father’s money was running out. ChiChi didn’t know what her family would or what her father will do when the money ran out. Now, it wasn’t a problem. Thanks to Videl’s father finally giving what was long owed to her family, her family and her father’s kingdom will thrive for years to come.

Looking out at her amazing view, ChiChi’s eyes fell on the site where Haunting Trail took place.

There were still plenty of people walking along the trail and in line to go again. With her father wanting the parties to go on another hour, it’ll be after one when she and Goku could walk Haunting Trail alone.

“Still a lot of people huh?”

ChiChi jumped at the sudden presence behind her. “Goku, you really must stop sneaking up behind me.” She felt Goku wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him. “But yeah, it’ll be a while before we can walk it alone.”

“You sound upset.”

ChiChi sighed, “I am. It’s not going how I want it. We’re supposed to recreate our first Halloween together but the store got my costume mixed up….”

“I like this one better.” Goku’s hand slowly pulled her dress up. “It’s easier to touch you.”

ChiChi put her hands over Goku’s and pushed her dress back down. “Maybe it’s a sign we should skip it. We’ve done this a few times before but we never topped the first time.”

Goku laughed. “That was the best one. I scared you so good.”

“It wasn’t the only thing you did good. Remember?”

_ChiChi shrieked as a wolf face dropped down from the tree branch over her. Over the sounds of ChiChi screaming, there was laughter. ChiChi stopped screaming. As she stared at the wolf on the tree branch, ChiChi realized it wasn’t a real wolf but her husband in his wolf costume laughing at her. “Goku!” ChiChi yelled. She pulled Goku from the tree branch and tossed him several feet. “That was NOT funny!”_

_Goku laid on the ground laughing. Eventually, he rose to his feet. He removed his mask and allowed it to drop on the ground. ChiChi was ready to scream at Goku again but there was something wicked, almost sinister in his eyes that silenced her. “It’s funny to me. I like seeing you scared, ChiChi.” _

_Why did Goku’s voice change? Why was he so serious and what was with the look in his eyes? ChiChi stepped back as Goku casually approached her smirking._

_“Well, I don’t like it,” ChiChi said. “This was meant to be fun like when I did this with Aki and Kai—“ ChiChi froze from the sudden intense gaze in Goku’s eyes. He looked angry. _

_“You keep mentioning Kaifun. I don’t like it.” ChiChi gasped as Goku sandwiched ChiChi between himself and the tree. ChiChi was wide eyed and breathless at the intense gaze Goku gave her and the feel of his body against hers. Even with the thick wolf costume, he couldn’t hide his base need from being evident. “Do I need to make you understand I’m the only one who should be on your mind?”_

_“W-w-what?” ChiChi stammered. Why was Goku acting like this? What was wrong with him? “I’m just telling about the last time I went on the Haunting Trail. Aki was with me, too, but you’re not mad I’m mentioning Aki.”_

_“Aki is a friend. Kaifun wants what’s mine.”_

_“What’s yours?” Surely he wasn’t thinking what she thought he was thinking?_

_“You.” He pulled ChiChi’s dress down so her breasts burst free. “These.” A hand slid under the skirt of her dress. “And this tasty….”_

_Oh, boy. He really was thinking that! “Stop that!” ChiChi pushed that sneaky hand from tugging her panties down. She pushed her dress up, covering her breasts. “What’s the matter with you?” Goku only answered with a smirk. _

_“I’m just playing your game. I didn’t catch on before…..”_

_“Game? Catch on?”_

_Goku closed the space between them again. “You want us to walk this trail alone. You want to be scared so you can jump on me.” He inched closer grinning as if he solved a big mystery. “You want me to touch you.”_

_Oh, so he _had_ noticed. He seemed to miss her signs earlier. But now, he suddenly seemed tuned to her. What changed? “I just thought we would kiss and….”_

_Goku low chuckle silenced her. “You want to do more than kiss.” Goku inhaled the scent wafting from ChiChi’s neck. He followed the sniff with his long tongue licking her neck. “I smelled you from the first drip.”_

_ChiChi felt her face warm up and curse her, she was feeling aroused from the direct, aggressive behavior of her husband. “Just a little light touching and I have a picnic basket in a capsule because I thought we would eat, because you love to eat…..”_

_“The only thing I wanna eat right now is you.” His hands were pulling her skirt again. ChiChi freed herself out of his grasps, getting a few steps away before Goku quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. “Trying to escape?” He inhaled her. “When you smell so good?” He buried his face in her neck. ChiChi gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. “Taste so good.”_

_He was aggressive tonight! What had come over him? “Goku,” she squealed as Goku nipped her skin. Her eyes went upward at the bright full moon over them. “Let’s finish this in the castle.”_

_Goku laughed at ChiChi’s silliness. “In the castle?” He pulled ChiChi down with him in the fog. “I’m having you now!”_

_ChiChi yelped as she was pulled down with Goku on the grass. Kisses and touches from Goku had ChiChi’s squeals and laughs quickly turn to soft moans and screams under the bright full moon. _

* * *

Goku carried a sleeping Goten to his room. The Halloween party at Gyu-Mao’s castle ended an hour ago. Most of the cleanup was done and all the guests had gone home. It was a very successful and exciting party. Though Goten wanted to go on Haunting Trail, he was sucked in by all the fun at Scary Land. By the time his parents picked him up, he forgot about Haunting Trail but vowed next year will be the year he will go.

Gohan returned by his curfew as well, having fun at the party Mr. Satan threw though he embarrassed his daughter with his constant bragging of defeating Cell and Majin Boo. With the dragon balls turning active next month and Goku wanting to wish everyone to forget about Majin Boo, Mr. Satan planned to hog the glory and adoration as long as he could.

Once Goku changed Goten in his pajamas and put him to bed, Goku and ChiChi left the room holding hands and still reminiscing of their first Halloween together. ChiChi laughed to herself at her own naiveté. If only she knew then what she knows now.

“That full moon has been the cause of so many things.” ChiChi laughed “I can’t believe it took me so long to realize that was the cause of you acting so weird. But,” she stopped, faced Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I can’t deny how much fun it made that night and also troublesome. Mr. Sands came back to check on us because he was worried.”

Goku’s head tossed back laughing at the memory. “You jumped so fast into the trees. When I joined you, you pushed me down to get our clothes before he saw it.”

ChiChi’s cheeks deepened in an embarrassed blush. She felt so mortified at almost being caught, ChiChi avoided the Haunting Trail alone with Goku for years because of that. Now, older, wiser and relaxed she realized how silly that was and how silly she acted over her angel costume. “I feel silly now, Goku. I was obsessing over making things perfect, wanting to wear the same outfit to recreate that moment but I don’t need that. I have you.” She pulled Goku close for a passion filled kiss. “For the first time in seven years, you’re back with us. You’re here to spend Halloween and trick or treat with Goten before he gets too old for it. You’re here to see our oldest child go on dates and maybe marry one day. You’re here with me to resume our tradition on Haunting Trail. There isn’t a full moon tonight,” she smiled slyly at him, “but we can still have fun.”

“We always do.”

ChiChi laughed. That deeper voice of his. Oh, he _was _in the mood. “Haunting Trail is empty now. There’s no full moon but maybe we can walk it with a bottle of wine. You know what that does to me if I have too much.” Goku’s eyebrows wiggled in response. Oh, he knew and he loved it. “Maybe instead of you with your beautiful black hair, maybe your Super Saiyan self will like to walk the trail with me.”

“Which one?” Goku asked all in. His lower body was reacting to the idea. ChiChi wasn’t a big fan of Goku being in his Super Saiyan form but since his return to life, ChiChi had changed her mind on that. “I have three now.”  


ChiChi winked at him. “Surprise me.”

And just like that a new Haunting Trail tradition began for Goku and ChiChi.


End file.
